


Even If Charactar Description

by ObsessedFandomPotato



Series: Even If It Doesn't Work [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedFandomPotato/pseuds/ObsessedFandomPotato
Summary: This is a Character description for my characters in my fic. If you have not read it I suggest doing so but if not that's cool to. I am just doing this because I read my story and was having trouble getting the characters image to transfer into words so I am just posting my description of them here.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Even If It Doesn't Work [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577146
Kudos: 5





	Even If Charactar Description

**Author's Note:**

> These are just the descriptions for the Original characters that have been introduced so far so you can get a visual for what they re supposed to look like.

Rue Dean Allen  
Age; 16  
Hair: Blond curly  
Eyes: Big, Brown  
Height: 5;2  
Other description notes: White slightly tan, Skinny but athletic build, Super Flexible, Strong (For a normal non enhanced person), Interverted, loves School, almost always wears Black jeans and a hoodie. Almost always his black hoodie with his dance schools name in silver letters (Alaskan Dance Company) and a person doing a dance needle in between the rows of words. 

Charity Malburn  
Age: 16  
Hair: Long straight blonde  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 4;9  
Other Description Notes: Pale, Skinny athletic build, Strong (For a normal non enhanced person), tough and likes to threaten people, very extraverted, does not like school, Genrally wears comical t-shirts and black jeans.

Blake Freeman  
Age;17  
Hair; Brown, short  
Eyes: Brown  
Height: 6;4  
Other notes: Plays football, Hates Rue scared of Charity, Athletic bulit, lots of friends, failing all of his classes.


End file.
